emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye/Items
Currently Owned World Seal * It is Li Qiye's True Fate Treasure, created from the Stone At The Peak of the Divine Dragon Mountain in the Prime Ominous Grave's Metal Realm. * After destroying an imperial weapon with it, three Immortal Emperor Life Treasures were forced into submission and later given to Allpine Treefather, the four-eyed basilisk and Madame Zi Yan. Twelve Gods And Devils * They were created by Li Qiye from the Myriad Thoughts Pot's scraps. Each statue has the abilities of one of the 12 Immortal Physiques. * Li Qiye used the Twelve Gods And Devils against Resplendent Godking, Cao Guojian and Terra King. * He fused togehter with them during Emperor Demise and it is not clear whether he ended the fusion ever since. Ancestral Eighteen Transformations * A shell-like Foreign Dao Treasure the size of an adult’s thumb with three adjoined colors - neither gold, jade, or wood - created by Li Qiye from the ancestral trees of the Ancestral Terra and other precious metals. * It has 18 transformations, among them a continuously-rotating sphere, little needles sticked together like a hedgehog and stacking pieces like the formation of a wall. Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, All Heaven Grotto or other Nine Worlds' treasuries Li Qiye left some items in one of his oldest lairs, the All Heaven Grotto. Other items might have been left for the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. The list below consists of weapons not used in the Tenth World, which Li Qiye therefore probably did not take with him. Serpent Punishing Stick * Li Qiye created the Serpent Punishing Stick from the Ghost Forest's wood at the start of the Emperors Era. * He first used it to discipline teen Min Ren and his followers. After concluding their training, Li Qiye left the Serpent Punishing Stick in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. * Millions of years later, Li Qiye regained the Serpent Punishing Stick. * He used it to beat Xu Hui. * When Li Qiye was appointed as the new instructor for disciples at the Cleansing Jade Peak, he used the Serpent Punishing Stick to discipline them and to show them the flaws and weak points in their cultivation and techniques. * Li Qiye used the Serpent Punishing Stick to beat Sectional Leader Zhou. Crescent Moon Blades * The Crescent Moon Blades were Mortal Grade weapons, given to him by the Elders of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect as a part of bargain, before his visit to the Nine Saint Demon Gate. Li Qiye used them to train the Invisible Dual Blades technique. * Li Qiye used the Crescent Moon Blades to kill Du Yuanguang and Xu Hui. Tetra-War Bronze Chariot * This Chariot was Dark Crow's carriage for millions of years. * At the start of the Emperors Era he gifted it to Min Ren's foster daughter. * He regained the Chariot in the Current Era from Qingxuan Yuanhe. Heaven Sealing Pentagate * Li Qiye got it from Coffin-Tapping Imp. Dao Sword * Li Qiye found it in the Primal Ground's Blood Pond. * It is formed by universal laws and stored in Li Qiye’s body. Benevolent Saber * Min Ren's Immortal Emperor True Treasure. Previously Owned Min Ren's dual blades * Li Qiye chose them as his weapon from the Weapon Armory. * Li Qiye used them and the Invisible Dual Blades to defend against Leng Shizhi's Thirty Six Celestial Deities Sword Formation. * Li Qiye shattered the blades and unleashed the remaining Emperor’s power to destroy another Emperor's possession, the Emperor’s ring carried by Azure Mysterious Heavenly Prince in the Evil Infested Ridge. Min Ren's Ancient Zither * An Emperor's Possession that was hidden in the Zither Pavilion. * Playing the Ancient Zither can activate Immortal Emperor Min Ren's power and a matchless Dao of Zither imprinted in faint patterns in the Zither Pavilion. * Li Qiye used up all of the Emperor's aura in a fight with Jikong Jian. Six Dao Sword * Li Qiye obtained it in the Evil Infested Ridge. * It was formed from the Primordial Foundations of the Six Dao Lotus and the Evil Typha Tree from the ancient ages. * He gave it to Li Shuangyan. Immortal Blood Spear * Millions of years ago this spear was Dark Crow's weapon. * Eventually he gave it to Black Dragon King and it was transformed into the Black Dragon Spear. * In the Current Era the spear is Zi Cuining's possession. Li Qiye revealed its history and abilities to her, and decided to not take it back. Perimeter of the Wise Sages * Li Qiye used it to defend the Heavenly Dao Academy. Imperial Violet Hammer * San Dao's Immortal Emperor Life Treasure from the Azure Mysterious Ancient Kingdom. * Li Qiye stole it from Azure Mysterious Heavenly Prince and used it to kill him. * Before leaving for the Sacred Nether World Li Qiye gave it to Li Shuangyan. Black Tortoise Rod * Fu Mo's Immortal Emperor Life Treasure from the Brilliance Ancient Kingdom. * Li Qiye stole it from Zu Huangwu and used it to kill him. * Before leaving for the Sacred Nether World Li Qiye gave it to Chen Baojiao. Mundane Sword * Fan Chen's Immortal Emperor True Treasure borrowed from Simple Mountain Immortal Kingdom's Xian Fan. * Used to fight against the Insect King Imperial Lineage and the Titanic Crescent Sacred Ground in the Prime Ominous Grave. Origin Sealing Spear * Borrowed from the Ancestral Flow Master. * Used to fight the dark existence in the Ancestral Realm. Primal Ancestral Armor * Borrowed from the Kingdom of Heaven. * Used to fight the dark existence in the Ancestral Realm. Gods' Hands * Left by Immortal Emperor Wan Shi at the Dao-Sense Peak and obtained by Li Qiye through a blood rite. * He demonstrated its powers by blowing away the Lion Young King with the gloves which turned into a heavenly seal. * He gave them to Madam Zi Yan. Immortal Devouring Evil Jar * An item of frightening origin comparable to an Immortal Emperor True Treasure left behind by Li Qiye in the past for Yan'er. * Now in possession of Madam Zi Yan. Nine Words True Bow * It is a Life Treasure created by Li Qiye from the Pristine Worldly Metal. * He gave it to Jian Wushuang after she became his servant. Brave Tiger Legion’s Temporal Spire * Li Qiye used it to destroy the Divine Valley. * The Coiling Dragon Banner surrendered to the bronze spire and Li Qiye gave the Banner to Allpine Treefather. Yin Yang Refining Immortal Mirror * During his trip to the Ancient Heavenly Corpse Burial Ground Li Qiye used three Corpse Treasures and information about where Chu Yuntian's burial is located to get the Yin Yang Refining Immortal Mirror from Bu Lianxiang. * Li Qiye used the Yin Yang Refining Immortal Mirror to steal the Imperial Violet Hammer and Black Tortoise Rod. * Li Qiye gave it back to Bu Lianxiang. Fragmented Realm Spatial Disk * This was the supreme treasure of the Nantian Clan. Young King Nantian used it to trap the Tetra-War Bronze Chariot in his attempt to steal it and kill Li Qiye. However, it was he who was killed and the Fragmented Realm Spatial Disk was obtained by Li Qiye. * Li Qiye gave it to Little Autumn. * It is used to open the box of the Space Scripture. Benevolent Armament * A set of armour from the Machine World, with the Ancient Triangular School attached to its back as pair of wings acting as an engine. * It needs lighting essence refined by an Immortal Emperor as fuel. * Li Qiye used it during the siege of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Hundred-Saints Hall Plaque * An old plaque with three faintly visible words engraved on it — Hundred-Saints Hall - in an archaic style with a celestial system and a portion of a vast universe lingering around them and a crow carved above these three words. * The plaque carried the supreme will of an unstoppable cavalry and Li Qiye used it to instantly penetrate the ancestral ground of the Ironscale School and annihilate it with a single blow. Silver Fox Banner * The Banner of the Indomitable Battalion of the Silver Fox Legion, which is hanging in the middle of the Dongting Lake’s grand chamber. * Used to summon the Indomitable Battalion and kill the enemies of Dongting Lake. Godslaying Dragon Cannons *Li Qiye gave them to Leader of the Godslaying Night Corps. Coiling Dragon Sword *Li Qiye gave them to Leader of the Godslaying Night Corps. Eighteen Crystal Cannons *The defining treasure of the Yu Clan, created by Li Qiye from the scraps of crystals from Crystalfowl Immortal Mine with the blacksmithing method of the Machine World. *Li Qiye borrowed them for the fight against Soaring Immortal Sect. Lamp from the Wooden Pavilion * Li Qiye found it in the Prime Ominous Grave's Wood Realm. * Later the lamp absorbed black flames from the Dark Star in the Water Realm's Sea of Stars. * He gave it to Worldguard True God before his departure to the Tenth World. Netherlord Hexagear Launcher * It is a Forbidden Weapon created by Dark Crow based on the Machine World's technologies. For safety reasons, Dark Crow separated it into two sections. The main one was hidden in the Earth Vein beneath the Crouching Dragon Mountain Range while the other one was stored in the Little Sea Village's temple. * Li Qiye retrieved both parts of the Netherlord Hexagear Launcher in the Current Era shortly after his return from the Heaven Spirit World. * He gave it to Worldguard True God before his departure to the Tenth World. Purple Coffin * A mysterious wooden coffin the size of one’s palm with natural runes carved atop of it. * Li Qiye got it from Coffin-Tapping Imp. * He gave it to Bu Lianxiang before his departure to the Tenth World. Declivity-Mountain Bell * Li Qiye stole it from Titanic Crescent Saint Child. * He gave it to Bu Lianxiang before his departure to the Tenth World. Imperial Clash * A glove that only emperors and Li Qiye can use. * It is the defining artifact of the Imperial Cabinet. Phoenix Call Zither * A zither formerly in Li Qiye's posession before he gave it to the Jilin Clan. High Heaven Palace * The High Heaven War Scroll of Celestial Academy. * Li Qiye used it during Emperor Demise. Cosmic Immortal Carapace * A shell intake for an entire universe, forged from immortal metal, and refined with the lifes of 360 planets. * It is the ultimate treasure of Celestial Court. * Li Qiye obtained it using the Primal Will , and gave it to Mortal Reversion Ancient God. Furious Immortal Sword * Insane Ancestor's favorite and strongest Anima treasure, thus a primordial/progenitor weapon, stored in his private treasury. * Li Qiye gave it to Li Qian. Sword Tomb * A tomb without a tablet, only a pinned sword, carved with numerous sword runes, the masterpiece of Sword Saint Ancestor. * Li Qiye retrieved it from Moneyfall's Ghosthand Ground and returned it to Ling Ximo from Sword Grave System's orthodox branch. Martial Dao Truncheon * Martial Ancestor's truncheon crafted from twelve stars connecting together, possessing a starry light, the power of the twelve stars and of space itself. * Dracoform Martial God gave it to Li Qiye for him to defeat Martial Ancestor's heart devil. * Li Qiye gave it to Wu Bingning. Stone Aegis * A simple and ancient shield made from stone adorned with tiny runes brimming with power, that was contained in a tablet called Null Slate from Nine Secrets System's Godstep Sect's ancestral peak. * Li Qiye gave it to Zhang Jianchuan. Nine Immortals Rope * A rope made from the most ordinary hemp in the mortal world, old and red, but the red had shades of black. It had nine thumb-sized bells made from old bronze full of spots, even green rust. * Li Qiye obtained it from the lakes of Nine-linked Mountains in the Nine Secrets System. * He gave it to Liu Chuqing. Slaying Immortal Three Swords * Three archaic swords made from an unknown material, resembling a mix of jade and bronze, full of spots and stained with dried blood of terrible aura and murderous intent. * Li Qiye took them from Eight Formation True Emperor and used them to kill him. * He gave them to Bingchi Hanyu.